braveandboldfandomcom-20200213-history
Enter the Outsiders!
Summary * Teaser: Batman teams up with B'wana Beast to take on Black Manta when he robs an armored car. * Main Plot: Batman joins forces with his old mentor Wildcat to take down three super-powered teenagers known as the Outsiders (Black Lightning, Katana, and Metamorpho) who are being influenced by Slug. Appearing in "Enter the Outsiders!" TEASER Featured Characters: * Batman * B'Wana Beast (First appearance) Villains: * Black Manta Items: * Batarang Vehicles: * Bat-Cycle * Manta Ship * Whirly-Bat MAIN EPISODE Featured Characters: * Batman * Wildcat (First appearance) Supporting Characters: * The Outsiders ** Black Lightning (First appearance) ** Metamorpho (First appearance) ** Katana (First appearance) Villains: * Slug (First appearance) Locations: * Wildcat's Gym Items: * Tiger Tonic * Batarang Vehicles: * Bat-Cycle * Wildcat's Motorcycle Synopsis A policeman is admiring a spider when a giant Black Manta robot walks through the park with a stolen armored car. Batman is in pursuit along with his ally: B'wana Beast, who merges a spider and the policeman's horse together to form a horse-spider. B'wana Beast leaps aboard it and rides after Black Manta. The two heroes close in and B'wana Beast rides his mount up the walls and then spins a web. The robot cuts through the webbing and fires missiles which B'wana Beast avoids. Batman fires some missiles of his own and draws Black Manta's attention. Batman takes to the air in his Batcycle in helicopter mode and flies toward the pier. Meanwhile, B'wana Beast grabs a pelican and merges it with a shark, then flies it into the cockpit and subdues the villain. As Black Manta is taken away, Batman is forced to admit B'wana Beast's power is useful… if gross. At Wildcats Gym, Batman and the boxing hero Wildcat are sparring. The aged hero taught Batman when he first started out, and is still in excellent shape. Wildcat prepares two glasses of protein drink but Batman quickly dumps it into a plant. The boxer admits that no one comes to his gym any more and Batman suggests he might retire after his heart scare. They're interrupted when Batman gets a signal and goes to investigate. Wildcat insists on taking his own motorcycle and they proceed to a shopping mall. Three teenagers with superpowers are destroying the place: Black Lightning, Metamorpho, and Katana. They object to the "culture of garbage" and destroy anything representing it. Batman and Wildcat arrive and Batman recognizes them as the Outsiders, who have been slipping away from him for weeks. The teenagers attack and Katana and Metamorpho quickly immobilize Wildcat and move in for the kill. Batman disarms Katana and gets Metamorpho off of Wildcat. Metamorpho transforms into water and Black Lightning uses him as a conductor to shock the two heroes unconscious. The Outsiders flee and Batman insists that the injured Wildcat stay behind while he goes after the teenagers. Wildcat follows on his motorcycle and follows them down into the subway, but Batman switches to Batcycle mode and the two heroes go underground. Metamorpho transforms into a jet plane and flees down the subway tunnel with his teammates. They avoid the oncoming subway train which slams into the heroes' cycles, knocking them onto the platform. The two sides battle and Wildcat knocks Metamorpho onto the tracks. The teenager transforms into gas and escapes and Batman is forced to rescue Wildcat. Batman is angry at Wildcat for getting into trouble and his having to bail him out. Wildcat insists he's been doing fine and Batman suggests he's too old. The Outsiders make their way through the sewers to their boss, Slug. Batman and Wildcat follow as the Outsiders meet with Slug. He tells them that the people on the upper world despise them and he took them in because he cared. Black Lightning says they're grateful but they were followed. Slug tells them to eliminate the heroes and the Outsiders are reluctant. In the tunnels, Wildcat sets off a trap and the two heroes are caught inside a metal box. Metamorpho enters the container and transforms into knockout gas, rendering them unconscious. The heroes wake up suspended above a pit of mutant snapping turtles. Batman accuses him of manipulating children but Slug accuses him of lying. As Slug lowers them into the pit, Wildcat admits that Batman was right. Batman admits Wildcat has been like a father to him and didn't want to lose him. Wildcat taunts Slug into fighting him. Slug frees Wildcat but drops Batman into the pit. Batman frees himself while Wildcat and Slug square off. Batman fights off the turtles and lets them knock each other unconscious. Wildcat takes everything that Slug can dish out until the over villain tires himself out. Wildcat delivers the final blow and then throws him into the nearby toxic wastes. Batman arrives and Wildcat tells the kids they can find a better life. He explains he was an outsider too but chose to get training in the ring and improve his life. Before they can respond, Slug emerges from the toxic waste, mutated into a gigantic tentacled beast. He attacks the Outsiders for refusing to fight and they turn against him. Wildcat has a heart attack and collapses, but Batman is too busy fighting Slug to notice. He entangles Slug's legs and the Outsiders manage to subdue him. Metamorpho repeats his stunt of turning into water and Black Lightning knocks Slug out with an electrical shot. Batman spots Wildcat and Katana speaks for the first time, directing Metamorpho to turn into oxygen while Black Lightning shocks Wildcat's heart. Wildcat wakes up and assures them he's got a few lives left. Later at Wildcat's Gym, the aged hero is training the Outsiders and Batman figures he might be able to make something of them. Quotes * Wildcat: You kids don't have to live down here rotting with the garbage and stewing in your own anger. * Black Lightning: Your gonna tell us how we can live? You have no idea what it's like being an outsider. * Wildcat: That's where your wrong. Growing up, I was an outsider like you, a nobody from a bad neighborhood. Got beat up everyday, twice on Sundays. I could have gone down a darker road. But instead I found the ring, put the gloves on, and never looked back. Think a bunch of ragtags like you can learn a thing or two from an old timer like me? Trivia * The Outsiders first appears in "The Brave and the Bold" #200, 1983. Category:Episodes Category:Season One